Observer
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: THe life of a digidestined means you touch many lives. Many lives that can only wish to tell you their tale....


A.S.D.A  
Observer  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
  
You're spending a lot of time with her, you know. More than you probably realize. Don't worry, little one. I wouldn't dare interfere. My appearance would only put you both on the defensive. I don't want to ruin your...chances.  
  
I'm so proud of you. It's a shame you'll never know.   
  
This is the age you would have found out who you were, what your place was in our society, what you mean to me. How hard I worked to get you there, fighting against all kinds of odds to mate your mother, to lead our clan.  
  
Yes, small one. You are my son. You are a clan elder. Or should I say, you would have been had fate not decided to step in. Had I known what role I would play, would I have stepped in?  
  
Yes. Yes I would, for it was the right thing.   
  
How I would love to tell you this tale! And, if you keep spending *this* much time with that young lady, how would I loved to tell this tale to my grandpups. How long ago it seems! And yet how vividly I remember! One hundred years ago, maybe even more, dark forces began to stir. Our clan was larger then, over 50 full grown adult males, their mates, and scores of little ones. This was our golden age, my young one. We were strong, we were proud.   
  
Then the dreams began. I shook them off at first, thinking they were due to the banquets I'd often overeat at. Oh, how your mother would scold me! "You're going to have nightmares if you eat that much before bed!" she'd say, all the while her green eyes filled with humor.   
  
I wish you'd gotten to know her. I wish I'd gotten to say good-bye. The visions had intensified greatly when one day a strange group of creatures called humans arrived. A tall handsome male with brown hair asked for me. He said he was called Gennai and he wished a favor. Seems the dark forces had grown stronger, and it was well-known in the area that I was one of the strongest digimon around. You were but a flicker of data in your mother's womb then. They wanted to send me to their world to protect the next generation of champions that would continue their work.   
  
I agreed almost immediately. I knew my dreams were linked to the fate of these future children somehow. And so I kissed my mate and you in your soft den good-bye, and allowed myself to be regressed and sent to protect our future from Parrotmon.  
  
When I returned...  
  
When I returned, my proud village no longer stood. Decayed shambles surrounded me. I called for my clan brothers, screamed your mother's name across the plains. I eventually discovered the awful truth, just as you did, child. My time away was more than triple the time I spent fighting. Our enemies took advantage of my absence, and attacked. Your mother fought bravely, I'm told. She wouldn't have had it any other way, I know.  
  
Her last breath was used to push you into this world.....  
  
The one called Gennai had taken you then, along with seven other survivors. To hide you from harm, I was told. I confess I went mad with grief for quite some time. I knew nothing but pain.  
  
Time goes by and I found myself In a situation I could not imagine all those years ago. I was captured and augmented with dark wires till the karoke king Etemon forced me to digivolve. Fitted with a collar that controlled my body, I was sent to fight the very children I saved so many decades before. You fought me as well. But you were slow, weak. The boy kept forcing you on, it was infuriating to see you so humiliated. By my own hands.  
  
After that, I wandered, unable to return to my Rookie form due to the corruption inside me. But I kept tabs on you. I wept with pride when I learned your new clan defeated the dark forces. I stayed near after the humans left. But I knew I could not comfort you. Young as you were, you were far too old for me to teach.  
  
Darkness returned again. They tried to claim you. Almost succeeded, didn't they, boy? Your clanmates are true though. They did not rest till you were freed.   
  
I find it amazing your clan has scattered, yet grown. You don't fight much now. Good. You've seen more than your fair share of fighting. Your attentions are now returning to where they should be - playing, eating, females.....  
  
She's quite the pretty one, isn't she? And nice to boot. Very sincere, and full of love. Seems to be rather fond of you too. So my grandpups will be hybrids. I won't care as long as you all are happy. Your mother would agree. I miss her so. Perhaps one day again our incarnations will cross again. Till then...  
  
"Hey! Do you hear something?"  
  
"Hmm? No, I didn't."  
  
"It came from over there. Hang on, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Hey! What about our snack?! Oooh..."  
  
Hm. Silly boy. Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting? I watch as you put every fiber of you on alert. But you won't find me. I know exactly how far those Rookie eyes of your can see. I miss you too...  
  
"Agumon, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."  
  
"No, I'm okay. It's just.....something familiar....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, forget it. Let's go eat."  
  
I will always be in the shadows. That is as close to your past you can ever be. Fate has decreed that Time should separate us forever. But please, know in your heart-  
  
I love you, my son.  
  
  
boy, I don't know about u guys, but I was crying by the ending!  
  



End file.
